Loghain Mac Tir/Dialogue
The Secret Companion's dialogue contains a list of the dialogue that the Secret Companion shares with other companions. Secret Companion and Dog *'Loghain: '''Here, some smoked boar saved from supper. Huh, it'll do you good. *'Dog: (Excited huffing) *'Loghain: '''I had a mabari once. Adalla--that was her name. We found her in the wood shed one night. She was still a pup then. *'Loghain: 'We never figured out where she came from. My mother called her a gift from the Maker. And she was... she really was. *'Loghain: 'She was beautiful; she had a lovely chestnut brown coat, and the most intelligent, understanding eyes. You would have liked her. *'Dog: '(He wags his tail.) *'Loghain: 'We grew up together. She never left my side, not once. Ten years we had her, before she was taken away... *'Dog: '(He cocks his head and looks curiously at Loghain.) *'Loghain: 'Another time perhaps. Finish your snack. --- *'Dog: '(Dog sniffs the air curiously.) *'Loghain: 'Oh, don't give me that face. I'm betting you want the cheese in my pocket. *'Dog: '(He sits and waits patiently.) *'Loghain: 'Very well, here you go. Don't eat it all at once. Or... do, whichever you prefer. *'Loghain: 'I used to keep cheese in my pocket for Adalla too. I think the rinds were her favorite part. *'Loghain: 'I mentioned she was taken from us, did I not? This was when Orlais still ruled, and it was an Orlesian lordling who took her. *'Loghain: 'He wanted to mix the blood of our noble mabari with their frail, wasp-wasted game hounds, which were bred for looks, not intelligence. *'Loghain: 'I tried to keep her, but there was little I could do to stop the Orlesian... I wasn't even a man then. *'Loghain: 'You can imagine what it was like for her, being torn away from the boy--the family she was bonded to. *'Dog: '(Long, low whine) *'Loghain: 'It was six months before we saw her again. The Orlesian returned her--and when I say "returned," I mean "pushed her out of his wagon." *'Loghain: 'She was skin and bone, and still carried the scars from where their pronged collars bit into her neck. She never quite recovered. *'Loghain: 'She passed away after a week. It was as though she held on long enough to come home to us. I held her head in my lap, and I believe she died happy. *'Dog: '(Sad whine) Secret Companion and Leliana *'Loghain: ' So you are a Fereldan girl, who decided to live in Orlais. *'Leliana: 'I did not decide to live in Orlais. My mother took me there with her. *'Leliana: 'I know how you feel about the Orlesians, but I am not one of them. *'Loghain: 'You may as well be. You grew up there. Your views and values are theirs. *'Loghain: 'I have heard you speaking with the others. You find Ferelden unsophisticated, barely civilized. *'Leliana: 'No, this is not true. *'Loghain: 'You're painted to look like you're a Fereldan, but scratch the surface and find nothing but Orlais underneath. --- *'Leliana: 'Teyrn, Loghain, you must have great stories about King Maric. *'Loghain: 'Oh? Are you looking for a new slant on the ones they tell in Orlais? *'Leliana: 'No, no! (Sigh) Does everything have to be about nationality with you? Why must every moment of life have to be a matter of politics? *'Leliana: 'Do you think they do not admire Maric in Orlais? Because they do. There is nothing like a dashing rebel prince to capture the imagination, you know. *'Loghain: 'Even when he rebels against you? *'Leliana: 'Especially then. It makes him roguish. Much more romantic. And if he must face overwhelming numbers of Chevaliers with only a few untrained farmers? Then he's even more valiant. *'Loghain: 'Leliana, this runs counter to all sense and accountability. *'Leliana: 'People aren't sensible creatures all the time. And stories are accountable to no one. Have you never loved a tall tale, simply because it made your heart race? *'Loghain: 'Hmph. *'Leliana: 'You can "Hmph," all you like. You know I'm right. Secret Companion and Wynne *'Loghain: You look as though you want to say something, Wynne. What's stopping you? You've never held your tongue for politeness's sake before. *'Wynne: '''No, it's nothing. *'Loghain: Why should that matter? There have been plenty of occasions in the past when you've had nothing to say and said it anyway. Loudly, in fact. *'''Wynne: Loghain, you're not making this any easier. *'Loghain: '''My apologies. I should certainly be complaining that you've no vitriol for me. *'Wynne: I...would rather have something scathing to say to you. But I do not. I...I feel I should admit that I have been mistaken about you. *'Loghain: '''As it is a rather brave thing to admit a mistake, I will only say: Thank you. *'Wynne: 'Yes. Well, it won't happen again. --- *'Wynne: 'What are you playing at? *'Loghain: 'I beg your pardon? *'Wynne: 'She's young, but she's no fool. She hasn't forgotten what you've done. *'Loghain: 'Madam, I have no idea what you're trying to suggest. Speak plainly. If you wish to accuse me of something, do it. *'Wynne: 'Oh, I have so many things to accuse you of, Loghain Mac Tir, that I hardly know where to begin. *'Wynne: 'But I'll save them for another time, For the moment, know that I am watching you. Don't think a few friendly words for the Warden will put everyone off their guard. *'Loghain: 'If watching me amuses you, madam, feel free. Now, if you don't mind, I have things to attend to. --- *'Loghain: 'You can stop scowling at me, madam. *'Wynne: 'Did I need your permission? I see. *'Loghain: Fine. I confess: It was entirely my idea that Uldred consort with demons. I had a dastardly scheme in which the utter destruction of Ferelden's best weapon would benefit me, personally. *'Loghain: '''Are you satisfied now? *'Wynne: Do you think your deal with Uldred was where you earned my contempt? I was at Ostagar. I witnessed Cailan's murder. *'Loghain: '''Such loyalty. *'Wynne: 'What is that supposed to mean? *'Loghain: 'Did you try to save him, then? My apologies. *'Wynne: 'I was fortunate to escape with my life! *'Loghain: 'So you didn't rush to your king's rescue? I see. Then both of us left the boy to die. *'Wynne: 'I was no general at the head of an army! I could never have reached him! *'Loghain: 'And I had no magic that could break those darkspawn ranks. But perhaps you think I ought to have tried, regardless. No doubt, the lives of mere soldiers are cheap in the eyes of the Circle. *'Wynne: 'And what of all the soldiers who died with their king? Their lives were worth nothing to you. *'Loghain: 'You think so, do you? I knew their names, mage, and where they came from. I knew their families. *'Loghain: 'I do not know how you mages determine the value of things, but they were my men. I know exactly how much I lost that day. --- *'Loghain: 'I've seen you eyeing me, Wynne. Trying to watch for the moment when I turn on you? *'Wynne: 'I thought you'd be more likely to attack me in my sleep actually. Isn't that what you do? Strike when your quarry cannot defend themselves? *'Loghain: 'You've made your point. *'Wynne: 'I do not trust you, Loghain. *'Loghain: 'I have become a Grey Warden. I have made promises. If I break them, my life is forfeit. *'Wynne: 'That does not give me much reassurance. *'Loghain: 'That's not something I can change. *'Wynne: 'I will remain wary of you, Loghain, for a very very long time to come. --- (''during the Return to Ostagar DLC upon first returning to Ostagar) *'''Loghain: Let me know when you're done glaring at me, madam. My memories of this place are no fonder than your own. *'Wynne': No? I remember good friends dying in this place. And a man whom I respected as my king. *'Loghain': All I remember is a fool's death and a hard choice. I'd make the same again. *'Wynne': Even knowing all that you know now, Loghain Mac Tir? *'Loghain': Even so. Come, madam, our bitterness is better spent against the darkspawn than each other. *'Wynne': Yes, Maker forbid that I might waste a whole life's bitterness just on you. --- (during the Return to Ostagar DLC after obtaining the first of Cailan's items) *'Wynne': How cold does the King's metal feel in your hands, Loghain? *'Loghain': I feel nothing, old woman, and your constant prodding for regrets will gain you little. *'Wynne': And what if it had been your daughter in his place? Would you have regrets then? *'Loghain': Had I raised her to be such a fool as that, I'd have been in no better position to save her! What you forget is that your king was beyond saving. The darkspawn would either have had him or have had us all. Do you really believe we would have been so much better off had I chosen otherwise? *'Wynne': It is my belief that a man who ties his own hands behind his back should not cry foul that there is no one left to defend his king! --- (during the Return to Ostagar DLC after finding the Secret Correspondence) *'Loghain': The cheating bastard! *'Wynne': Watch your mouth, Loghain Mac Tir, unless you have forgotten the company you now keep! *'Loghain': It's not my company I worry about, madam, but my former son-in-law's! Do you see the familiar tone with which the empress writes him, as if my daughter were not already his wife? *'Wynne': Cailan loved Anora with every ounce of his heart. It was plain for all to see. The only thing that ever stood between them was you. *'Loghain': Are you blind, old woman? The plot is plain as day within this letter! Love or no, Cailan was going to cast my daughter aside and wed himself to that bitch, Celene. In a single vow, Orlais would claim all that they could never win by war! And what would Ferelden gain? Our fool of a king could strut about and call himself an emperor. *'Wynne': And what of peace? Would it not bring us that, at least? *'Loghain': Peace? I would have thought your age might have granted more wisdom, madam. Peace just means fighting someone else's enemies in someone else's war for someone else's reasons. --- (during the Return to Ostagar DLC after recovering the last piece of Cailan's armor) *'Wynne': You've fallen silent, Loghain. *'Loghain': And I wish you would do the same, madam. It has been a long and wearying day. *'Wynne': On that at least the two of us can agree. *'Loghain': We are done here. Let's go home and not speak of this again. Secret Companion and Morrigan *'Morrigan: '''You are much taller than I expected. *'Loghain: Am I? You expected me to be short? *'Morrigan: '''Well, you are also younger than I imagined. Great generals are supposed to be old men who sit far from the battlefield. *'Loghain: 'I have never been, nor hope to be, a great general, then. *'Morrigan: 'No? I suppose that explains your loss at Ostagar, then. --- *'Loghain: 'I see you staring owlishly at me, young lady. I suppose you disapprove of my being here as well. *'Morrigan: 'No, indeed. You are a vast improvement over Alistair. *'Morrigan: 'That, however, is not saying a great deal. Secret Companion and Oghren *'Oghren: 'So what, now we're supposed to be best friends? Bosom buddies? Sit around the campfire and sing together? *'Loghain: 'Somehow, I have no desire ever to hear you sing, Dwarf. *'Oghren: 'Just don't start thinking that you belong here. *'Loghain: 'Oh, I'm in no danger of that, I promise you. Secret Companion and Shale *'Loghain: 'I saw a golem like you once. Back when I was fighting in the army with Maric, many years ago. *'Shale: 'Good for it. *'Loghain: 'Could you be the same creature? You were more servile, then. The pet of a mage in Arl Rendorn's employ. *'Shale: 'Do I strike it as servile? *'Loghain: 'Not at all. Perhaps I am mistaken. I would no doubt remember such sarcasm. *'Shale: ' Then we're in agreement. --- *'Shale: 'It could have won its battle. It knows this, surely? *'Loghain: 'I am to be subjected to the golem's ruminations, now? Charming. *'Shale: 'It said that it did what it had to do in order to protect its nation, but that is not true, is it? *'Loghain: 'I have no idea what you're talking about, golem. *'Shale: 'It could have slain the woman, Anora. Then it would have been made king long before any challenge could have been made. *'Loghain: 'You are speaking of my daughter, if you are not aware. *'Shale: 'I am aware. It said, however, that it would do anything that it had to. But this was not true. *'Loghain: 'I was unwilling to kill my own daughter. Yes, that is true. You think me weak for it? *'Shale: 'I am uncertain. Had it known then what it knows now, would its decision have been different? *'Loghain: '(Sigh) No. No, I would not have killed her. Even had I known. *'Shale: 'Then... I am content. Secret Companion and Sten *'Loghain: 'Tell me, what did the qunari come to Thedas for? *'Sten: 'You know the answer. *'Loghain: 'Do I? *'Sten: 'Yes. Why did humans come here? *'Loghain: 'Humans have always been here. *'Sten: 'Have they? The elves tell another story. *'Loghain: 'That happened so long ago, it can reasonably be said that humanity has been in Thedas forever. *'Sten: 'You have a strangely short view of eternity, then. --- *'Sten: I didn't think it was a human practice, making a comrade of a defeated foe. *'Loghain: '''It isn't. These are... unusual circumstances. *'Sten: It is... encouraging to see. *'Loghain: '''Encouraging? How so? *'Sten: 'Perhaps your people are becoming more like qunari. You could do worse. *'Loghain: 'Do you mean to say that qunari do make comrades of their beaten opponent? *'Sten: 'Qunari do not waste resources. And few are more valuable than lives. *'Loghain: 'How exactly do you go about making your enemies work for you? *'Sten: 'We're a persuasive people, if you couldn't tell. --- *'Sten: 'Why did you leave them? *'Loghain: 'I beg your pardon? *'Sten: 'The men at Ostagar. They were your brothers-in-arms, were they not? *'Loghain: 'They were. *'Sten: 'Your place was on the field. *'Loghain: 'Do qunari soldiers never retreat, then? *'Sten: 'We never need to. *'Loghain: 'We do. Secret Companion and Zevran *'Zevran: So, err...is it Lord Loghain? *'Loghain: '''I am no longer a teyrn, nor even a knight. Address me without a title, as you would any other Grey Warden. *'Zevran: So just Loghain, then. *'''Loghain: Correct. What's on your mind? *'Zevran: '''You know who I am, yes? I was one of the Crows you hired to kill the Grey Wardens. *'Loghain: 'I thought you looked familiar. *'Zevran: 'Well, I just wanted to report that I failed my mission, Loghain. *'Loghain: 'You don't say. *'Zevran: 'I'm terribly broken up over it. *'Loghain: '''Hmm. Well thank you kindly for informing me. }} Category: Gameplay Category: Dialogue